The ANBU Captain's New Mission
by Mike912
Summary: Three friends and prodigies, receive a mission that may change their entire lives. I suck at summaries. No seriously, it's pretty bad.
1. The Start

A small black haired child could be seen running away in the rain. He was crying louder than a siren. He plopped down on a dock with his face in his hands.

"Why Itachi-Nii, why did you do it? I thought you loved mom and dad."

The small boy started crying harder as he stared into his reflection. Before long he saw another reflection in the water next to his. A small blonde boy.

"Hey, Sasuke right? Mind telling me what's wrong. JiJi-san always says its better to let your feelings out. That way you don't start to get angry and destroy yourself." The blond one said. Sasuke sniffled before he succeded in speaking.

"My brother hurt my family. He killed them then ran away. He said it was to test his strength. Th-." Sasuke started crying again but continued. "Then he said that, I need hatred to defeat him." Sasuke put his head back in his hands as he continued to cry.

"It's ok Sasuke. I'll be your new brother and I wont ever hurt you like Itachi did. I'll be the best brother ever! Believe it!" Naruto reassured him with a hug. "Really? Th-, That would be great Naruto-Nii!"

"Hey Naruto come here!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke laughed as Naruto came bounding over.

"Remember what I was teaching you about being a ninja. Well my dad always said that we need to train no matter how strong we get. So we should go train." Naruto grinned widely,

"Okay Sasuke let's go!" With that the two ran over into an empty field surrouned by tree's and trained with wooden kunai and shuriken. Around halfway through the day a pink haired girl came over.

"Hey guys. What's up? Can I play too?" She asked.

"Were not playing, were training to be ninja." Naruto almost shouted while smiling.

"Cool! Can I train to?" She asked.

"Sure! My names Naruto and this guy is my brother, Sasuke. What's your name?" Naruto asked childishly.

"My names Sakura." She answered back.

"That's a pretty name." Naruto said sweetly before teaching Sakura how to throw shuriken.

Naruto barged into the Hokage's office to tell him about Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey JiJi! Me, Sasuke and Sakura have been -" Naruto stopped suddenly as he realised the Hokage was sad and another man was leaving the room. Naruto watched the man leave as he looked up to his Jiji.

"Naruto-kun, I need to talk to you. It's about your life. Please take a seat." Naruto did what he was told without question, even he could see the seriousness of the situation.

"Naruto-kun, the council has come to the conclusion that, you will be place in the Anbu headquarters in order to become a weapon of Konoha. You willed be trained harshly and be kept away from the outside world. Im sorry but I thought you should know the truth." The Hokage went to turn away.

"Only if Sasuke and Sakura can come too!" Naruto shouted suddenly.

"Sasuke Uchiha? and Sakura Haruno?" The Hokage was surprised that Naruto wasn't mad at him.

"Yeah! They're my new friends! We've been training together for a few days too!" The Hokage let a small smile grace his face.

"Why not Naruto. Im sure they can. Now go run and tell them." Naruto was already out the door, a trail of dust left in his wake.

It had been two years since that day and Naruto's skills were inproving rapidly. Along with his two friends of course. They were easily Chuunin by now. Getting trained by tons of Anbu Elites had its perks.

Naruto had already gone on a few B-Rank Missions. Needless to say at this rate they could be going on S-Ranks in another three years. Naruto, at the moment was learning a few new jutsu along with Sasuke.

Sakura was learning a few medical techniques and chakra control.

Naruto was learning a jutsu called Gravitational Force No Jutsu. The jutsu required you to get in close range and touch one of your enemies pressure points. Once you did, it placed a wierd effect on them. This effect was extra gravity. It felt like they were carrying around cement blocks on their feet. It helped slow an enemy down enough to disable him.

Sasuke was learning a jutsu that required the same thing. The ability to touch one of your enemies pressure points. Once you did this the enemy would feel fire spreading through his veins until he was disabled. Sakura was Learning a medical jutsu that allows you to extract poisons from the body of a teammate. And on their training went.

It had been three years since that update and the group was officially an a Anbu team. They had been on 50 S-Ranked missions and around 100 A-Ranked missions. They were famous in Konoha for infiltrating Sound Village and stopping a war that could have taken out Konoha. They were all atleast S-Rank Nins and could probably take out a whole village together.

Naruto had learned about Kyuubi and had contacted him through meditation. Once he made a deal with the Kyuubi, which was just a bland 'give me your chakra and i'll keep you alive' deal, they pretty much just stayed out of eachothers buisness. Naruto asked him for chakra during random training or during a mission and he was given. That was it.

Sakura was around the same level as Tsunade, The Slug Princess. Her strength was probably even better, not to mention that she actually took the time to learn tons of different jutsu that were combat based aswell.

Sasuke was around the same as Naruto. He was a good fighter and was very stealthy. He liked being agile and invisable more than anything. That didn't mean he would say no to a new jutsu though. Even if it was a big flashy one like Fire Dragon No Jutsu.

Naruto Uzumaki

Rank : S

Abilities : Taijutsu : High Anbu : Ninjutsu : Elite Anbu : Genjutsu : Chuunin : Kenjutsu : High Jounin

Family : Unknown Prized Move : Sonic Boom No Jutsu : A jutsu that sets off like a nuclear bomb blowing everything away and slicing it with a huge circular blade of wind.

Sasuke Uchiha Rank : S

Abilities : Taijutsu : High Anbu : Ninjutsu : Mid Anbu : Genjutsu : Mid Jounin : Kenjutsu : High Jounin

Family : The Deceased Uchiha Clan of Konoha

Prized Move : Fire Pops No Jutsu : A Jutsu that takes your chakra and fling it out infront of you, around 50 yards and sets off an explosion. Atleast three explosions.

Sakura Haruno

Rank : S

Abilities : Taijutsu : Mid Anbu : Ninjutsu : Mid Jounin : Genjutsu : High Anbu : Kenjutsu : Mid Jounin, also skills as an experienced Medic Nin.

Family : The Haruno Family of Konoha

Prized Move : Invincabality No Jutsu : A jutsu that puts an invisable shield around the user. This shield varies in strength depending on the chakra the user has.

If these three are seen together do not engage. Run on sight. The three have unknown motives, and they are S Rank Nins. Do not engage.


	2. The Mission and Team Seven

The Mission That Started It All:  
Naruto walked slowly to Sakura's room. He had been called for a mission and was required to bring Sasuke and Sakura with him. He knocked on her door a few times before it was opened. "Hey Sakura-san. The Hokage has called for us. Please get ready as fast as possible." He said in a blank voice.

"Oh shut up with the san's Naruto. You know we're off that level of a relationship already. Don't you?" She said as she let a smirk fall upon her face.

"Of course, Sakura. I just wanted a reaction." He said smiling as he walked away towards Sasuke's room.

He knocked a couple time on Sasuke's door and heard a groan. He knocked louder this time. Another groan. He sighed and brought his leg up.

"Holy crap! I'm up!" Sasuke shouted, his body stuck to his wall a few inches from being smashed by a flying door.

"Hokage wants to see us. We've got a mission." Naruto said trying to hold in his laughter but failing slightly as a chuckle escaped. Sasuke picked the door up and threw it through the door at Naruto. "That wasn't very nice Sasuke Nii-chan." Naruto said puting slightly.

"Shut up and let me get my clothes on. Im only in boxers for kami's sake!" Sasuke yelled with a red face. Naruto just walked away laughing. He turned around and saw Sakura walking up behind him. She was trying to quickly fix her hair. "Hey Sakura." he said smiling at her. A second later there were a few crashes before Sasuke came stumbling out of his room hurrying to put his sandals on. "Hey guys." He said before running to catch up with them.

-At the Office-

"Come in." The old Hokage said as he heard a few knocks on his door. He looked up when he hear the door open and saw Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "You called Hokage-sama." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto-kun. I have a mission for you. I need you three to infiltrate Konoha Academy. I want you three to watch for anything suspiscious. I've heard multiple rumours of Orochimaru invading Konoha. If he does, he'll probably infiltrate during the Chunnin Exams, which will be held here this year. Theres also another reason. Naruto-kun, I think you need more friends your age. I know you have Sasuke and Sakura but they're Anbu aswell. With such a serious atmosphere all the time. i feel like you need to enjoy life a little bit, okay?" Sarutobi looked on praying for a good answer.

"Sure. I think that's a good idea. It was getting kind of lonely, you know. With Sasuke being such a Teme all the time." Naruto said smirking as Sasuke glared. The old man let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Alright. This is an S-Rank mission. Good luck. Dismissed." And then the three dissapeared in a swirl of pink, blue and orange.

_Starting the mission_

Naruto had appeared in his room where he got out some of his normal clothing. He grabbed a kunai pouch and his shoto. He got ready and headed out to the academy, quickly telling Sasuke and Sakura to meet him there. As he reappeared infront of the academy he sat down on the one swing as he waited. He waited and waited until he started juggling kunai. He had zoned out at this point but was still juggling the sharp objects before he was poked in the forehead.

"Hey in there. You want to finish this mission or not?" Sakura asked in a joking manner.

"Yeah Naruto, you want to finish it or not?" Sasuke said, teasing the blode boy.

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto said randomly.

"Aw." Sasuke said as he looked to the ground. Sakura laughed as she dragged the two inside. She handed the teacher a note she recieved from the Hokage telling the teacher that they were an exception and were allowed to be placed on teams. As she did this Naruto and Sasuke found seats to sit in. The teacher, Iruka nodded towards her and started speaking.

"Team One," Naruto tuned him out and sarted talking to Sakura and Sasuke. As they joked and laughed, they didn't realise Iruka getting more and more angry.

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Led by Hatake Kakashi. _-_ The rest of the teams are the same as in the anime _-_ Team by team were led out by there sensei's until only Team Seven remained.

"Aww man. Iruka said Kakashi didn't he. Why'd we get stuck with the 'always late' guy." Naruto said as he slammed his head onto his desk. A few moments later, as to save Naruto from insanity, a man with silver, gravity defying hair poked his head in.

"Team Seven, meet me on the roof." And then he was gone. Unknown to Kakashi, the three 'Genin' in the room turned to eachother and smirked.


End file.
